1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of medical bandages and more particularly relates to wound closure devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of bandage type devices for the sutureless closing of wounds exist in the prior art. The object of these inventions is to close and secure a wound without the use of sutures requiring additional needle punctures in the vicinity of the wound and the attendant possibility of secondary infections, and additional discomfort to the patient.
Examples of such prior art devices known to the inventor include U.S. Pats. No. 3,528,426, Vukojevic, showing a self-adhesive elastic closure bandage; U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,462, Moon, illustrating an orthopedic bandage secured by VELCRO; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,395, Hanson, disclosing a combination surgical drape and incision closure bandage.
As understood by the inventor all of the prior art devices employ a flexible based bandage in contrast to his semi-rigid base and none of these disclose a deformable resilient tube laterally disposed across each base to provide vertical pressure to either side of the wound.